Vehicle manufacturers are constantly changing the design of vehicles and looking to increase the size of the passenger compartment without significantly increasing the size of the vehicle. Vehicle manufactures are also increasing the number of features found in vehicles without increasing the size of the vehicle. As a result, space allocated for vehicle engines is ever decreasing. Decreasing engine space, decreases access to ducts and other parts and makes it difficult to secure them to the engine.
Additionally, most vehicles are built on a production assembly line. To avoid delays along the assembly line, ducts and other parts must be easily attachable to partially assembled vehicles. Thus, there is a need for a system that provides easy attachment of ducts and other parts to an engine where there is limited access.